1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an alarm system, and more particularly pertains to an alarm system which is portable, self-contained, and can be utilized to protect such items as homes, businesses, and, more importantly, bicycles, motorcycles, garden equipment, watercraft, motors, tools, snowmobiles, skis, trailers, and the like, whether it be at home, work, or when traveling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art alarm systems have always been fixed and have never provided for portability of the alarm. The prior art alarm circuits have always been hard-wired into position or hard-wired onto certain objects, and have never provided for flexibility away from the intended location.
Prior art alarm systems usually had foil glued to the window, various switches, magnetic switches or the like secured to doors, and other particular circuitry intended which was wired into an alarm panel. The prior art systems were always fixed capital expenditures and never provided for any use other than that intended as installed.
The prior art has always been evoid of portable alarm systems such as those which can be utilized when an individual is traveling, on vacation, or for a variety of purposes in the home to provid an alarm signal, on the basis of an event occurring. Prior art systems have not provided a system which provides an alarm system temporary in nature which would indicate when a certain act has occurred.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an alarm system which is particularly useful for sport assets such as bicycles, motorcycles, garden equipment, boats, motors, tackle boxes, tools snowmobiles, skis, trailers and the like around the hme or residence or while traveling which can be hooked up with minimal effort, powered either internally or externally even from the power light socket or from the cigarette socket in a vehicle, and provides protection and indication of an alarm signal on breaking of a monitor loop circuit.